


The Beach Episode

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, This is crack, lord i am getting close to being a true sinner, rastazul, worse than crack, zulrasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: In an AU where Zul doesn't fall for G'huun's whispers, Rastakhan and Zul take a day off to relax.





	The Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> So [THIS BITCH](https://historiica.tumblr.com/) and I have been sharing HCs back and forth and she wrote this little drabble of Zul and Rasta's first kiss in an AU where Zul was able to fight off G'huun's influence until the Old God was defeated. I asked her if I could try writing it in my style and she said yes and then she also gave me permission to post it. So um. Here it is? It's pure crack but I am blaming that on never playing a Horde character. :3

As they walked from the city toward the beach, Zul thought about how weird it was to not have at least two guards around them. He guessed that they needed to stay in Dazar'alor. The alliance had recently attacked the city, meaning to kill King Rastakhan while the Zandalari were still weak from G'huun's attack. By the grace of the Loa, however, Zul had been able to fight off the Old God's whispers long enough for it to be destroyed and as such was able to protect his friend. The attack may have been unsuccessful for the Alliance but they still left damage in their wake. Zul knew the Empire would heal, though, even if it took a long time. They had survived worse than this before, and they would grow stronger.

 

His thoughts instead turned to the troll walking in front of him. He had no idea why Rastakhan wanted to take a trip to the beach, of all places, especially given what had just happened. He also didn't know what Rastakhan wanted just him to go with him. He knew Rastakhan since they were children, but some things about him still escaped Zul. Like why he didn't have a mate. Rastakhan could have anyone he wanted, yet he remained single. Zul looked Rastakhan up and down and felt a dull ache in his chest. He should be glad Rastakhan had no one, but Zul knew that he had no chance with his old friend. He was skin and bones. Rastakhan probably wanted someone who didn't look near death. No, Zul would just be happy to still have his friend in his life, even if it wasn't how he wanted.

 

Rastakhan felt Zul's eyes on him and smiled on the inside. They had been through so much together, especially recently. Zul basically just saved his life while almost losing himself to an Old God. Rastakhan frowned. Zul did so much for him, and yet he felt like he gave Zul nothing in return. He couldn't even give Zul the affection he so wanted to give. He had been in love with Zul for years now, but Zul never seemed interested back, so he fought off every temptation to embrace Zul, kiss Zul, mark Zul as his....

 

Rastakhan got lost in his thoughts and didn't notice they had arrived at the beach until he heard Zul's voice pull him back to reality. "Your Majesty, excuse me for asking, but why are we here?" Even alone, Zul was as grumpy sounding as ever.

 

"Please, Zul, we're alone, and we're friends. Just call me Rastakhan." Rastakhan flashed Zul a smile and Zul felt his heart skip a beat. "And we're here to just...celebrate being alive. We both almost died. I don't know about you, but that makes me want to enjoy life a little bit more."

 

"But Your Ma- I mean, Rastakhan, with the recent attacks, you should be back in the city-"

 

"Doing what? Figuring out how to have a war?" Rastakhan laughed. "We are Zandalari! We know how to fight wars! No, old friend, right now I think we both deserve a few hours break. In fact, as King, I order you to take a break with me." Zul grumbled something under his breath but he didn't protest anymore. "Now, I'm going for a swim, would you care to join me?"

 

"I'll pass," Zul said, sitting on the sand. The warmth coming off it from the sun felt good on his skin. "Maybe if I stay in the sun long enough I'll actually look half alive." Ugh, he was already making jokes. He hated when Rastakhan convinced him to hang out, just the two of them. Zul always started acting too friendly to Rastakhan and was afraid he would end up saying something he would forgot.

 

Rastakhan walked over to where Zul was sitting, stifling a snicker. "I like when you drop the grumpy persona, Zul. Reminds me of our childhood." Zul looked over to say something but stop as he saw Rastakhan stripping down to nothing beside him. Zul felt his whole face turn red as he looked away.

 

"Rastakhan what the FUCK?!"

 

"What, do you expect me to swim with all this stuff on?" Rastakhan then ran into the water, and Zul couldn't help but look as he did. Rastakhan's body looked as fit as it ever had. Starting to feel the blood from his face rush somewhere else, he buried the bottom half of his body with sand and watched as Rastakhan swam about.

 

Zul had lost track of time and actually fell asleep for a bit. Unlike his past dreams, which had been influenced by G'huun, the dream he had this time was pleasant. He was visited by spirits and ancestors who wanted nothing. However, they did warn about something that was coming. Something worse than G'huun. Something worse than even the Cataclysm. When pressed, they could not say, which worried Zul. Slowly his dream shifted into one where he was with Rastakhan. In Rastakhan's bed. And Rastakhan was...

 

Zul shot awake before he could see anything else. He groaned. He needed to get Rastakhan and get back to the city soon. He needed some "alone time" after that dream. Focusing on the ocean, he looked and couldn't see Rastakhan anymore. He started to look around in a panic. Did he allow Rastakhan to get killed while he napped? Before he could panic too much, however, he felt some water drop on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a still naked but now dripping wet Rastakhan standing over him with a smile. Rastakhan then shook his body, getting water all over the place, including on Zul, who was trying real hard to not look at one part of Rastakhan's body. "Rasta PLEASE stop shaking your dick in my face and put some clothes on," Zul said, looking away again, glad his bottom half was covered in sand still.

 

Rastakhan just laughed. "You must be relaxed. You just used my shortened name," he said as he slipped on his loincloth and sat next to Zul. By now, the sun was starting to set, causing the sky be colored in hues of orange and pink.

 

"I do have to admit. I feel better than I have in a long time," Zul sighed. "Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't a good idea, but it wasn't a bad one." Zul felt his eyes wonder over Rastakhan's body again, and they lingered on his powerful thighs. When Rastakhan was still new as king, he had once taken a melon and crushed it completely between his thighs as a way to show how strong he was. Zul had been very busy that night during his "alone time". He wished he could be in between those thighs right now. He quickly shook his head and stared ahead at the horizon. He couldn't be having those thoughts about Rastakhan, not when he knew his friend would never like him back.

 

"Look, you can see Tusk Isle from here," Rasta pointed out. Zul put his hand above his eyes and squinted really hard, but he finally saw the island. "Remember? We had the Horde Champion go there to kill the Mogu." Rastakhan frowned. "I wonder if it is a rough life, being the Champion and doing all these tasks for us."

 

"Probably, but they willingly agree to. Like I willingly agreed to you letting baby Talanji naming the island Tusk Isle." Zul cracked a smile as Rastakhan laughed. His heart beat fast hearing Rastakhan laugh over something he said. He put his hand back down and realized it was resting on Rastakhan's hand. He thought to move it, but he was suddenly feeling lazy and figured Rastakhan would move his hand anyways.

 

So he was surprised when Rastakhan squeezed it instead. "Zul, we're friends right," Rastakhan said without looking at Zul.

 

"Of course, Rasta. Why the sudden question?"

 

"You'd tell me if you were still....you know...hearing bad whispers, right?" Rastakhan sounded worried. "I get why you hid it. But if we're friends I want to know so maybe I could help?"

 

Zul felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest, but he stayed neutral on the outside. "Don't worry, Rasta. It's only ancestors and benevolent spirits at the moment. Promise."

 

"Good," Rastakhan said, squeezing Zul's hand slightly tighter as he turned to look at Zul. "I'm just worried about losing you, friend." He then flashed an evil grin. "Remember when I had to save you from that snake when we were younger and you hid behind me? I didn't know until then you were so afraid of them!"

 

Zul pulled away his hand and crossed his arms, pouting. "I wasn't afraid because it was a snake I was afraid because it was big enough to swallow us both whole and have room for more!" he huffed as Rastakhan laughed at him. "Sorry I was a small child and scared of things that were bigger than me."

 

Rastakhan stopped laughing and, with a quick movement, got on his knees and puffed out his chest, hovering over Zul. "OoOOoO Zul, I'm bigger than you are you scared?"

 

Zul blinked a few times. "Rasta, you look absolutely ridiculous," he finally said. After a few seconds of silence, both trolls broke out into fits of laughter. Rastakhan looked over at Zul, laughing like he hadn't laughed in a long time, and his heart swelled. The want to just pin Zul down right then and there came over him but he barely held it back.

 

After they stopped laughing, Zul playfully punch Rastakhan in the stomach. "Stop hovering over me like that you loser." While he no longer puffed out his chest, Rastakhan didn't move otherwise. He was looking at Zul like he was a precious treasure, and Zul felt his face getting red again. He couldn't take his eyes away from Rastakhan's either, though, and he also saw the Rastakhan was starting to blush. Slowly, Zul took his right hand and cupped it on the side of Rastakhan's face. "I could have saved this eye. Instead I failed you." He felt Rastakhan lean into his hand.

 

"Don't say that, silly troll. Rezan healed my eyesight anyways." He slowly pulled away from Zul's hand and sat back down beside him. "I just wanted to keep the scar because it makes me look badass."

 

"It blemishes your beauty, which was low to begin with," Zul said matter of factly, causing him to get a playful punch as he started to snicker. "Alright Rasta, we've had our fun but it's nearly night time. We should really be getting back to the city." Zul unburied himself, but before he could get up, he felt Rastakhan lay his head on his shoulder. "Rasta?" Zul asked, gulping.

 

"Just a few more minutes, Zul, old friend, please? I fear this may be the last time we get to do something like this for a long time."

 

Zul thought back to his dream, and the ominous warning, and sighed. "Fine. But only because I know if I try to force you to leave now you'll pitch a huge fit." He smiled. "I don't know who is worse when they don't get their way, Talanji when she was younger or you." That sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the sound of the waves hitting the shore and the wildlife around them. Zul wished this moment could last forever, just Rastakhan and him. But he knew it wasn't meant to be.

 

"Rasta, we really need to be getting back," Zul said quietly. The moons has started to rise. Zul went to say something else but stopped when he felt Rastakhan grabbed one of his tusks, causing his heartbeat to sky rocket. "What are you do-" he started as he turned to face Rastakhan but Rastakhan instead grabbed Zul's other tusk and pulled his face to his, planting a kiss on Zul's lips. Zul's eyes went as wide as possible, but only for a few seconds. Then, years - **decades** \- of pining and sexual tension between them seem to over take them, and they went at each other like animals in heat. In Zul's head, hazily, he believed this had to be another dream. As he felt Rastakhan bite his neck, marking him, Zul finally realized that this was no dream before his thoughts all turned elsewhere.


End file.
